icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-10 MeJHL Season
This is the 2009-10 Metropolitan Junior Hockey League season. Membership Changes *The Portland Jr. Pirates, Team Carolina, Troy Eagles, and Washington Little Capitals withdrew *The Washington Jr. Capitals were added to the league *The Palm Beach Predators were renamed the Palm Beach Hawks Standings Dowd Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA PAtlanta KnightsCentral Penn Panthers 41 34 6 1 195 82 69 New Jersey Jr Titans 41 25 12 4 207 126 54 Philadelphia Little Flyers 41 22 16 3 159 134 47 New Jersey Renegades 41 23 17 1 186 170 47 Philadelhpia Junior Flyers 41 17 19 5 122 121 39 Washington Junior Capitals 41 7 32 1 119 211 15 Valley Forge Minutemen 41 0 41 0 58 348 0 Francis Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Suffolk Juniors 41 32 7 2 261 106 66 Walpole Express 41 28 10 3 186 103 59 Long Island Royals 41 26 10 5 207 150 57 New Jersey Rockets 41 25 15 1 165 128 51 Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 41 21 15 5 164 133 47 Northern Cyclones 41 21 15 5 132 155 47 New York Saints 41 2 38 1 60 281 5 South Central Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Atlanta Jr. Knights 34 33 0 1 254 34 67 Hampton Roads Whalers 34 20 11 3 152 136 43 Charleston Wolverines 36 10 25 1 102 225 21 East Coast Eagles 36 8 26 2 110 228 18 Florida Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Jacksonville Ice Dogs 35 25 9 1 199 120 51 Palm Beach Hawks 35 22 10 3 181 156 47 Florida Eels 35 20 15 1 146 134 41 Space Coast Hurricanes 36 19 15 2 131 119 40 Tampa Bay Bolts 36 4 29 3 123 219 11 note: The NA3AHL website list Jacksonville as Tampa Bay Juniors Keegan Cup Playoffs Florida Division Double elimination *Palm Beach Hawks defeated Florida Eels 8-6 *Florida Eels defeated Jacksonville Ice Dogs 2-0 *Jacksonville Ice Dogs defeated Palm Beach Hawks 4-3 *Florida Eelsdefeated Palm Beach Hawks 6-3 *Jacksonville Ice Dogs defeated Florida Eels 3-0 South Central Division Double Elimination *Hampton Roads Whalers defeated Charleston Wolverines 10-2 *Atlanta Jr. Knights defeated Charleston Wolverines 11-0 *Atlanta Jr. Knights defeated Hampton Roads Whalers 7-2 *Atlanta Jr. Knights defeated Hampton Roads Whalers 5-3 Dowd Division Quarterfinals Best of three series *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Washington Little Capitals 2 games to none *New Jersey Renegades defeaeted Philadelphia Junior Flyers 2 games to none Francis Division Quarterfinals Best of three series *New Jersey Rockets defeated Hartford Jr Wolfpack 2 games to none *Long Island Royals defeated Northern Cyclones 2 games to none Dowd Division Semifinals *Suffolk Juniors defeated New Jersey Jr Titans 2 games to none *Long Island Royals defeated Walpole Express 2 games to none Francis Division Semifinals Best of three series *Central Penn Panthers defeated New Jersey Renegades 2 games to none *New Jersey Jr. Titans defeated Philadelphia Little Flyers 2 games to none Keegan Cup Quarterfinals Atlanta and Central Penn received byes *New Jersey Jr Titans defeated Long Island Royals 4-1 *Suffolk Juniors defeated Jacksonville Dogs 5-4 (ot) Semifinals *Central Penn defeated New Jersey Jr Titans 5-4 *Atlanta Jr. Knights defeated Suffolk Juniors 3-1 Fifth Place *Long Island Royals defeated Jacksonville Ice Dogs 4-2 Third Place *Suffolk Juniors defeated New Jersey Jr Titans 9-3 Final *Atlanta Jr. Knights defeated Central Penn Panthers 4-0 Category:2010 in hockey Category:MeJHL seasons Category:Metropolitan Junior Hockey League